Infrared or thermal imaging systems typically use thermal sensors to detect infrared radiation and produce an image capable of being visualized by the human eye. Some examples of such thermal imaging devices include night vision equipment and law enforcement surveillance equipment.
Several prior art references disclose infrared imaging arrays and methods for producing such arrays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,532 issued to Hopper; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,278 and 4,792,681 issued to Hanson utilize ferroelectric materials for infrared detection. Thermal imaging by means of uncooled sensors is described in a paper entitled Low-cost Uncooled Focal Plane Array Technology written by Hanson, Beratan, Owen and Sweetser presented Aug. 17, 1993 at the IRIS Detector Specialty Review.